¿Y ella qué siente?
by prexiozapottyweasley
Summary: Drabble. ¿Que habrá sentido Ginny cuando Harry marchó en busca de los Horrocruxes? Una respuesta a esta pregunta desde mi punto de vista. Entren!


**Hola!!**

**Pues soy Angie, creo que varios(as) ya me conocen por mis fics.**

**Hoy les vengo a dejar un drabble, son 500 palabritas exactas. Recién lo terminé y espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Es el primero que hago así que si hay alguna falla haganmela saber (de la manera más amable) ok? Jeje!! n.nU**

**Es sobre la pareja Ginny/Harry, en sí es sobre Ginny. La verdad me sorprendí mucho por que esta pareja a pesar de que es mi segunda favorita (después de la Ron/Hermine ovbiamente!!) me cuesta trabajo escribirla, pero me salió bastante fluida y eso me alegra.**

**Bueno pues es sobre que es lo que ella piensa y siente después de que Harry, Ron y Hermione se van en busca de los Horrocruxes, sobre todo de Harry y es por eso el título****. **

**En verdad espero que les guste.**

**A Leer!!**

* * *

**¿Y ELLA QUÉ SIENTE?**

Sola, sentada, intentando comprender o de aceptar un 'como' o porque'. Las respuestas estaban más que existentes, pero ella aun no lo podía asimilar. Quería sentirlo cerca, saber que, si por lo menos no estaba con ella, estaba muy cerca de ella. Se levantó y caminó nuevamente, su mente no dejaba de presentarle imágenes de ellos dos juntos y sus momentos, cuando eran un 'nosotros'.

Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y ella a fastidiarse, ya que nunca pensó en llorar tanto por un hombre, pero Harry Potter lo valía. Sus lágrimas recorrieron nuevamente sus mejillas, y cada vez que eso pasaba ella se imaginaba que él entraba por la puerta de su habitación y la abrazaba por detrás, ella se volteaba de cara a él y este le limpiaba delicadamente sus lágrimas, diciendo un 'no llores más Ginny, por fin estaremos juntos'. Y ella esperanzada esperaba a que eso sucediera, para que después la cruel realidad la golpeara haciéndole ver que eso jamás pasaría y lloraba por eso, por lo tonta y soñadora que era y por la poca fortaleza que demostraba, pero no importaba por que estaba sola y nadie se lo reprocharía. Al fin, tenía que sacarlo y nadie se lo impediría, a pesar de que siempre se guardará lo más duro de asimilar.

Ya no quería pensar ni sentir nada por nadie pero eso le era imposible, ya no estaba tan segura de poder seguir expresando aquella dureza que la caracterizaba, ya no se sentía valiente, quería arrojarse a los brazos de su amado y llorar hasta sacar todo el miedo que la consumía por dentro.

Apretó los puños en un intento de contenerse y de coraje, de saber que eso no impediría que sus lágrimas siguieran corriendo y de saber que su sufrimiento no harían que él regresará a su lado. Odiaba su mundo en esos momentos, todo se complicaba exageradamente y nada era fácil. Ya no sabía a quien más culpar, si a ella, a su mundo, a él por ser tan valiente o a todos los que pensaban que él tenía que sacrificarse a costa de la felicidad y paz de todos. ¿Acaso él no merecía tener una vida igual a la de ellos?

Y lloraba aún más.

Su impotencia y enojo hacían que quisiera golpear todo, destruir aquellas cosas materiales que pensó alguna vez que la hacían feliz. Quería gritar, quería golpearlo por ser tan estúpidamente bondadoso, quería amarlo, besarlo, estrecharlo entre sus brazos…

Llegaba momentos en que ya nada importaba, ni la causa, ni la guerra, ni su familia, ni ella misma, pero pensaba en él y todo recobraba su sentido, su valor y todo volvía a hacerla sentirse tan triste y con pocas fuerzas para resistirlo.

Sabía que no debía darse por vencida pero en ocasiones era la salida más fácil, pero no lo haría tenía que apoyar de alguna manera aunque él no estuviera presente.

Y así era lo que Ginny Weasley sentía a diario después de que Harry marchó.

* * *

**Cuídense y en verdad deseo que haya sido de su agrado este drabble n.n**

**Dejen rr's!! si??**

**Me harían muy feliz :D Besos!!**

**Y gracias por leer!! (si gustan lean mis demás historias, son Ron/Hermione y un poco Harry/Ginny!!)**

**¡Click aquí abajo!**

**Deja tu comentario y me harás feliz, jiji!! x3**


End file.
